Forbidden Friendship
by brokenfanitygrl
Summary: Chad leaves his best friend Sonny when they're 11. They never thought they would see each other again. But when Sonny's mom gets a promotion and they have to move to California, will they're thoughts change? Will they see each other again? R&R! :
1. The Meet

I just moved to California from North Carolina. It reminded me a lot about it. It was hot, and beautiful. I miss North Carolina though. It was always so pretty and I lived right down the road from the ocean. When I was little my parents and I always had this one little place behind some trees we would go to when we went to the beach to look at the ocean. I loved that place more than anything. It became my favorite place to go after my dad passed away from lung cancer four years ago. I moved to North Carolina from Wisconsin when I was twelve. I miss Wisconsin though. You see, me and my best friend Chad, discovered a beautiful waterfall one day on one of our journeys when we went camping. He moved away when I was ten. We used to spend every day together. Then his parents forced him to move, and he never told me where he was going, so I haven't talked to him since. Worst of all, he moved on my 11th birthday. I was heartbroken after that, I wouldn't talk to anyone. Soon after I moved to North Carolina, and my dad passed away 2 years later. Then my mom got a job as a C.E.O. for a big company called "Establishment for Human Rights". I guess they sponsor big gatherings with millions of dollars and work with the Law Enforcement. So that's why we were brought here. My mom and I had to move because she was being relocated. I liked our house though, it was old, but that's what made it unique. I guess the new house isn't so bad though, except it kind of makes me feel older, like you know how in movies the guy always says to his fiancé or whatever, 'you can have anything in the world' and the girl always end up saying 'I want a big white house with blue shutters and a blue door'? Yeah, now I live in that house. In my opinion it was way too big for my liking, but hey, what's one more thing to get used to right?

I finished unpacking and lay on my bed. "Hopefully this will be a good change." I thought. Then my mom came in my room, looking at me like I doing something out of the ordinary.

"Look sweetie I know you didn't want to move but maybe this will be better for you. I have to go to work but why don't you go out today? Get some sun; you looked like you need it." She said with a smile, and walked down the stairs.

I thought maybe she was right. I went to my closet which was also too big for my liking, and grabbed my running clothes and put them on, I grabbed my iPod and left. I ran and ran and ran probably for about 2 miles non-stop, and I almost fell down. When I stopped I was at an ocean, maybe there's peace here too. I sat in the sand and took in the smell of the ocean and the breeze from the palm trees, when someone stepped in front of me blocking the sun from me, it didn't make me very happy. I look up and there was this gorgeous guy smiling at me, he had the cutest smile and the most beautiful blue eyes, he had blonde hair and it was shaggy, plus he had an amazing 6 pack. But for some reason he looked strangely familiar.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" I asked, still annoyed that he was blocking my sun.

"Oh. I'm sorry you just look really familiar." He said showing his perfect white smile. "You want to walk?"

I didn't even know him but for some reason he felt really comforting, "Sure".

We walked back towards the direction of my house but stopped at this local park. I walked over and sat on a swing and he laughed, joining me.

"I've never seen you around here before, but yet I feel like I've met you a long time ago, where you from?" he asked, fairly curious.

"You're right, you haven't seen me, I just moved here from North Carolina." I said.

There was silence for a while.

"Is it much like California?" he asked looking down.

"A lot like it. But, there aren't nice people to greet you in North Carolina." We both laughed.

"Have you lived in North Carolina your whole life?" he asked.

"No. My mom has a high job so we move around a lot. I told my mom I'm not moving after this though." I said.

"Oh and whys that?" he asked, laughing. Something must have amused him.

"You try lifting a million boxes and then you ask that question again." I laughed.

"You don't look like the type to procrastinate." He smiled.

"Ah, yes, but looks may be deceiving." I stated.

We both laughed, and talk for a little bit more, then I started noticing that it was getting dark.

"I'd better go. It's getting dark." I said getting up, plus I was freezing.

"Time goes by fast. I should probably get going too. Will I see you around here, tomorrow?" he smiled.

"Most likely." I said and gave him my breathtaking smile. And of course I took his breath away. He stood there looking at me dumbfounded, eyes wide. I laughed and started jogging towards my house. I stopped to hear him shouting. I turned around and saw him standing about 30 feet away from me.

"I never caught your name!" He shouted.

I smiled to myself. "That's because I never threw it!" I shouted back. And started with my jogging again.

By the time I got home, my mom was here, dinner was done, she was watching television, and I was so tired I wanted to collapse.

"Hi Honey." My mom said, as she walked into the kitchen to put dinner on the table. "How was your day today?" she smiled.

"It was great actually. I went for a jog, and met this really cute guy. We were talking for hours at the park. Then I finally realized it was getting dark so I came home." I smiled.

"Well that's nice honey. Well, I'm off to bed now. Goodnight Sweetheart." She smiled and walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight mom." I smiled. I walked up the stairs and took a shower, changed into my fluffy pajamas, and went to sleep.

I woke up to my iPod blasting, making me almost fall off my bed. 'IM SO ADDICTED TO, ALL THE THINGS YOU DO, WHEN YOU'RE ROLLING AROUND WITH ME, IN BETWEEN THE SHEETS!' I laughed and got up. I changed into my jean shorts that had an S on the pocket written in Rhinestones, my white spaghetti strap shirt, and my red and blue star flats. I grabbed my iPod and my cell phone and walked out the door. It felt great outside, so I decided to walk back to the beach like yesterday to see if mystery guy was there, but most importantly to soak up the sand. I plugged my head phones into my ears and started singing to one of my favorite songs.

"I am confident  
But I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine  
Machine, machine

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress  
Well, baby, that's just me [ah]  
Who says I can't be single  
And have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
'cause of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land...

Tell me, do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land machine

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine

Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well, I will stay the same  
In the la-la land machine

Machine  
Machine  
I won't change anything in my life  
I won't change anything in my life  
I'm staying myself tonight  
I'm staying myself tonight  
La, la, la, la, la"

By the time my song was over, I forgot I was singing to it, I got to the beach, and a bunch of people were cheering me on haha. My voice isn't that fantastic. I changed my iPod to 'Bang A Drum by Selena Gomez' and kept walking. I walked to the park and closed my eyes for maybe 2 seconds and then ran into something, or someone. I looked up to find…

At least 5 reviews and i'll write more!! (: Thanks!


	2. Loch Ness Monster and Bubble Boy

A pair of deep blue eyes staring back at mine.

Mystery Man. It made me smile.

"Hey there stranger." I laughed. He smiled.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I came to save the world from the Loch Ness Monster and Bubble Boy. But it looks like everything is okay. So I'll just be going now." I said embarrassed. Loch Ness Monster? Bubble Boy? Seriously Sonny, can you think of anything better? I started walking again when he grabbed my arm.

"Really Stranger, Really?" He smirked. "You know, I really think the Loch Ness Monster and Bubble Boy might be ashamed if you leave now. Why don't you stick around for a while? You want to go get some ice cream with me?" He said, blushing.

"Sure! I mean…yeah, that sounds fun." I smiled and he laughed.

We walked and talked about a bunch of stuff. We talked about where we used to live, I told him about my best friend I had as a kid.

"Me and him had a promise to never leave each other ever. And then he moved when I was 10. And I haven't seen or talked to him since." I said.

I looked at him and he was looking down.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, touching his shoulder, making him stop to face me.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't worry about it. It's just, your story sounds really familiar. I had a best friend when I was little too. Of course I was protective over her, but hey, you can't blame me." he said touching his chest with a grin on his face. "I loved her… Everyone thought we were dating. But she never liked me like that. If only she knew…" he said, frowning.

"Did you ever try telling her?" I asked, his story was more interesting than mine.

"What? No! Well…I don't know. We talked about it once or twice I guess, but just forgot about it afterwards. It was just a joke to her. But I guess, I wasn't good enough for her." He sighed.

"Well, have you ever tried getting in touch with her again?" I asked.

"Nope. It hurt too much. I didn't think I would be able to hear her voice again, without telling her the truth." He admitted.

"Hmm. You know, you men are all the same. You leave without notice. And once you leave, you don't keep in touch. You don't call, you don't letter, you don't visit, or email." I said.

He stopped in front of me and looked me in the eye. "You don't have any idea how hard it was for me. It was extremely hard. We got kicked out of my house. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. So then, my mom thought it was time we moved. I couldn't tell Sonny, because if I did, I would have hurt her. I couldn't do that." He said, with tight jaws. Once he said Sonny, my jaw dropped.

"What did you just say?" I said. Mouth wide.

"I couldn't hurt her anymore?" he said.

"Did you say, Sonny?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

No. It can't be. It's not him. It's not possible. I'm over reacting. He's not coming back to get you, Sonny. Stop thinking he will. Get your head together. Oh goodness, he's staring at you like you're a maniac.

"Uh. No reason… Oh look. There's the Ice Cream parlor. Let's go." I said, walking towards the Cream Overload. It was the name of the parlor. Catchy, huh? He grabbed my hand and I felt power run through my body and my heart do flips. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, so I turned my head. We ordered our Ice Cream and sat down. I fiddled around with my Banana Split as I felt his eyes on me, not even touching his Hot Fudge Sunday. I looked up, and his eyes were sparkling even more. I swear I could have drowned in them. Stupid sparking eyes…. Why do you have to be so beautiful?

Okay, I know I didn't write as much, but the next chapter is going to be pretty long. (: Hope you guys like it. And I decided to do something different. So I noticed ALOT of people we're favoriting me. (: And my story. Well, if I get 5-10 favorites then I'll add more. (: Review too! Tell me your opinions!


	3. Name Revealing?

**Thank you guys soooo much for favoriting my story. (: I know I promised you a long one, so i added to chapters together into 1. (: I hope you enjoy and please favorite more and review more! I need at least 10 reviews and favorites because I can write more. (: or at least 7-10! Not 7-10 each but you know, like adding up haha. Okay! Go read!**

**********

"What?" I asked, not looking up from my Banana Split.

"You still never told me your name you know." He stated.

"That's very true. But if I remember quite frankly, you never told me yours either." I replied.

"Please look at me." he said softly. I sighed and looked up. He was searching my eyes for something, a clue maybe at the least. "Why do I feel like I've known you forever? But I just met you yesterday." He said. I blushed and looked down again.

"I don't know. Maybe because we get along so much?" I laughed. "I'll make a deal with you. I will tell you my name, if you tell me yours first. And then we'll play a game to find out each other's last names?" I said, looking up. I smiled, then he did.

"Fair enough. Come on, let's go for a walk. It's much nicer outside anyway." We laughed and I agreed. We grabbed our ice cream and made our way down to the town park. After talking about our hobbies, and likes and dislikes, we had finished our ice cream and now was the time for name revealing.

"Well. Time to tell you my name I guess?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled. "My name is Chad. But most people call me Chad and Chadster." He said proudly, clicking his tongue. Ugh, he even sounds like Chad. I gulped loudly and kept walking. Keep your cool. It's not him. He isn't coming back for you. I sighed. But then couldn't help but smile when I saw him grinning.

"And my name is Allison. But most people call me Sonny or SonShine." I smiled, widely. I heard him gulp loudly. And then continue walking. But he still kept a smile on his face. I sat on the swings, thinking back to that one day.

***FLASHBACK***

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Sonny!" Chad said as he ran from his house next door to mine.

It was my 8th birthday. And Chad and I had plans to spend all day at the park, until the party started.

"I'll race you!" I said and sprinted off toward the park. I had always been faster than Chad. He just never wanted to admit it. He always said that "boys were tougher than girls". He wishes.

I got to the park, with Chad maybe half a foot behind me. Wow, he caught up fast.

I ran to the Merry-Go-Round and lied down on it, smiling the whole time as I spun myself in a circle with my feet.

"Come on, Sonny! I want to go play on the slide!" he pleaded and started running for the slide.

I got up and ran with him, and once he started climbing the ladder I walked over to the swings.

I sat on our swing and started swinging my legs back and forth. We call it our swing because we wrote our name on it. If you flip it over it says 'Sonny + Chad = Forever' engraved in it.

Then out of nowhere my swing went flying up in the air, thank god I was holding on to it.

As I was going up into the air I could Chad laughing yelling 'Under Doggy'! I busted into a fit of laughter.

After my swing slowed down, and I could control my breathing, Chad came over to me with a little box in his hand that had a little purple bow. He knew that was my favorite color.

My eyes grew big with excitement, as I jumped up and down.

"Happy Birthday, Best Friend." He grinned.

I opened it up sticking the bow on top of my head. It was a tradition between us. All gift bows have to go on our heads, and if they fall off, we tape them to our walls. I took the lid off of the little blue box, to see a necklace that said "World's Best Friend" on the front. And Chad's name engraved on the back. He pulled out his too. But it had my name engraved on the back this time.

We put our necklaces on each other then ran home for the party.

***Flashback Ends***

Okay, big deal. He has the same name as the boy I fell in love with. He's not the same person though. Its not possible. Whatever just forget about it, Sonny. He isn't coming back for you and you know it. Then I remembered our deal for our last names.

"I believe you owe me a last name now." He said.

"And I believe we had a deal that we had to play a game for that." I grinned. He grinned back.

"Okay. That's true. So what do you want me to do?" he said. "You want me to do some back flips or something? Run and flip myself on that wall over there? Dance like a maniac? What?" he laughed. I started laughing. And before I could say no, he actually started doing them. Well, besides dancing. He turned and did a back flip one after another and did twisters all at the same time. It was pretty amazing. I was clapping the whole time. Then he ran up to a wall, pressed his foot against it and flipped backward landing on his feet. He grinned and made his way over to me.

"There. Now I believe you owe me a last name." He grinned. His breath on my neck sent shivers down my back. His face was right in front of mine and if only he leaned a little bit closer our lips would touch. Just the thought of his lips against mine gave me tingles. No, Sonny! Don't think like that! He's just another guy who's going to hurt you!

"Bravo Spiderman. Except, I was going to say no, so technically I don't owe you anything yet." I grinned. And his smile faded. I rolled my eyes. "But since you did do all that for me, you do deserve something." I smiled. I placed my hand on his cheek and lightly kissed his lips, quickly.

I smiled again and turned and started walking toward the marry-go-round. I turned my head to look at him and he was standing there shocked then finally snapped out of it and grinned and ran over to me, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed and we both started laughing. He set me down on the marry-go-round and placed his hand on my cheek, looking me in the eyes. And for the second time today, our lips touched. Our lips molded together, and every second there would be a shock of electricity going through my body. Then we pulled apart and I grinned. Just then I saw a bunch of little kids coming around.

We sat and talked for a couple of minutes, when I noticed as an ice cream truck went by all the little kids frowned as they watched it drive by and turn a corner. I kind of felt bad. Then I remembered he still owed me a last name.

"How about this, since I kissed you before you kissed me, you have to tell me your last name. And then I have a request for you, then I'll give you my last name." I smiled.

"Okay. Well that does seem fair. Well my last name is-" I cut him off.

"Let's say our at the same time. Now, for my request, you have to take all those little kids over there and get them ice cream." I said pointing to the group of sad kids on the marry-go-round.

"Okay. Now that ISNT fair!" he whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Think about it this way. Do you remember when you were little and an ice cream truck went by but you couldn't get any because you didn't have any money? And the ice cream parlor is just across the street. What if they were YOUR kids? Wouldn't you get your kids ice cream?" I was really hoping this was going to work. He sighed, defeated. YES! I grinned.

"Fine, but you owe me another kiss after this." He grumbled.

"After you tell me your last name." I grinned. "I promise." He grinned back.

We walked over to the little kids, who looked up at us with sad eyes. These kids being sad made me sad, but I put on my best cheery act.

"Hey kids. We were just talking about getting some ice cream. And I noticed you guess watching that ice cream truck drive by and I was wondering if you guys would like to join us?" Chad said, smiling. He was so nice about it. I smiled at him. When I looked back at the kids their eyes were filled with joy and the air was filled by 8 'YAY!'s.

We rounded up the kids and had four each, two on each side and holding hands for safety. We crossed the street, entered the parlor, and the kids were jumping up and down in excitement. They all ordered their ice cream, Chad paid for it, and then we were off back to the park.

When we got back, the kids went back to what they were doing but much happier this time. As for me and mark, we went back to the swings. He leaned in for a kiss when I smiled and put a finger to his lips.

I laughed and shook my head. "Names first, remember?" I smiled.

"Oh right." He frowned. But then couldn't help but smile when he saw me smile. "Well, my last name is Cooper." I sighed happily. Good. It's not him. Wait, isn't he that famous actor? Then he continued. "Cooper is my Step Dad's last name." Wait… "My dad's last name was Mackenzie. But then once I moved here, my parents started fighting and well they got divorced, and then my mom got remarried so I…changed…my…are you okay?" he asked. My eyes were wide and I wanted to cry my heart out. I was wrong. I was horribly wrong.

**Yes, I know it's kinda different, but oh well. You love me. (: Well.. You love my story. Haha! R&R! (:**


	4. Jason!

**Well, I have 1 thing to say. You all are so effing amazing. Omgg. I would have figured that i would have gotten maybe 3-4 reviews and favorites in 3 days but i got 9. Plus 3 story alerts! You guys are so very amazing. And i'm sorry this isn't in Chad's POV but I will do one in his POV! Later.. (: I hope you enjoy! 10-15 more reviews and favorites! (:**

How did I not see it? He looks exactly the same, just older and tanner and more muscular and beautiful. No! He left you Sonny! Stop thinking that! His big green eyes stared at me, looking for something, a clue maybe. Could he not see it? It was me.

"Are you okay?" he asked grabbing my hands. But I pulled them away. He placed his hands in his lap and fiddled with his fingers. "Please tell me what's wrong. What did I say? Did I offend you?" he asked so many questions. Right now I would probably be laughing, but I couldn't do anything, my body was emotionless.

"Chad Mackenzie?" I asked, with my head still down. I was fidgeting with my fingers waiting for a reply.

"Yes." He said, more like a question than a statement.

"As in Maddy Mackenzie?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears. I looked up at him and he had a confused expression on his face.

When Chad and I were kids, there was this boy named Kyle who had a HUGE crush on me. And one day, Chad and I were playing outside and we were joking around when Kyle came up to me and started flirting with me. Boy was Chad mad, he pushed Kyle and told him to go away. And after that, instead of calling him Chaddy like I always did, I called him Maddy because he would always get so jealous.

"How did you know about that?" he asked, confused. It was confirmed. I couldn't hold them back anymore. I got up and ran. I ran as fast as I could, tears strolling down my face. I could hear Chad running after me but I couldn't face him. I had to get out of here. I ran to my house, and locked my door. It was time to call my mom.

*RING RING RING RIN-*

"Hello?" she asked in her normal innocent tone.

"Mom. It's me. I was calling you to let you know I'm leaving town today. Just for a couple days. I'm going to visit Jason. I know I should have told you sooner. But it just sort of came up." I said in a hurry, looking out my window the whole time. I saw Chad and immediately hid behind the wall.

"Well, Sonny are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, being her worried self again. Ugh. Mothers.

"Yes mom, I'll be fine. I promise." I kept trying to persuade her.

"Well okay, do you need me to take you?" She asked.

"No. I'm okay. I can walk. The station isn't that far away." I said.

"Oh okay. Well have fun. And tell Jason to behave." She laughed. It made me laugh too.

I went to get my stuff ready. And once I was done I grabbed my phone and my iPod and headed downstairs. When I opened the door, I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into something really hard. I looked up to see a gorgeous brown haired brown eyed boy looking back at me.

"Hello Sunshine!" he grinned. I grinned the biggest smile and threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Jason!!!" I yelled. "What are you doing here? I was just about to leave and go see you!" I said. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Well I missed my beautiful girl. Is it against the law to come see you?" He grinned.

"Nope! Not at all! I missed you!!" I could not stop smiling. I was so happy. "How long are you here for?" I asked, excited.

"Just for today." His face fell. "But I'm not leaving until we have another girl's night! Except that I'm a man and not a girl…" he laughed.

So let me tell you a little about Jason. He's about 6'1, brown shaggy hair, dark creamy brown eyes, and very muscular considering he was one of the hottest guys on the football team and their best player. He's also my best friend. On my first day at Cypress Bay High back in North Carolina, everyone's first impression on me was that I was the girl coming to take over the school, but really, I was the quite girl who stuck to her books. Jason was my best friend to the very end, and he still is.

"Well then, let us go to the store and get stuff. But first, I need to change, want to come with me? You can help me pick out something to wear. You were always good at that stuff." I laughed and started up the stairs.

"Absolutely! And of course I was, because I'm a fashion diva!" he sang. Then we busted into a fit of laughter.

I went upstairs and started taking my clothes off, while Jason was picking out my clothes. He decided on a cute white Abercrombie & Fitch Tank top and Dark Blue Skinny Jeans. Jason wasn't gay, but we've been best friends with each other for so long and we've gotten dressed in front of each other before so I don't have a problem being around him, or changing in front of him.

Once I got dressed we walked down to the grocery store and got a bunch of candies, chips, soda, popcorn, and movies. While we were there shopping, I went to grab some soda, and I saw Chad. I froze in my place and his head was turning toward my direction, but I dodged it. I hid behind some tall box thing. Once he looked the other way I ran and found Jason at the cash register. This was going to be a long night.

When we got home, we watched a couple movies until we thought it was getting boring so we just talked.

"So why were going to come visit me?" he asked, tilting his head a bit.

"I missed you!" I smiled. But he knew that wasn't the complete truth.

"Really?! I missed you too! Now tell me the truth." He said.

I sighed. "Chad…" I stopped to wait for his reaction and he stayed perfectly still, waiting for me to continue. "He's here. And we kissed. And I didn't know it was him and I ran. I keep running away from my problems." I was crying now. He motioned for me to go over to him so I did and he held me and kept telling me it was going to be okay.

We fell asleep like that, me in his arms, and on the couch. My mom came home eventually, and noticed us. She put a blanket over us and went to bed. When I woke up he was still sleeping but his shirt was off; of course. I got up and went to the kitchen and made waffles, sausages, hash browns, and bacon. Waffles were mine and Jason's favorite breakfast food and we hated eggs. When he woke up the first thing I expected out of him was 'Goodmorning Lovely!' or something to that extent. I was wrong.

"WAFFLES?!" he grinned, staring at the burner, plate in hand. I laughed.

"Down doggy. Go get cleaned up and I'll put the stuff on the table." I smiled.

He groaned. "Yes mother." I laughed.

"Wait! I'm not old!" I gasped. And I heard the amazing roar of his laughter echo through my house. One thing I loved about Jason is his amazing laugh, it made me feel more comfortable. After I set all the food on the table, Jason came bounding down the stairs handsome as ever and smelling really good. We ate our breakfast, and sadly right afterwards he had to leave.

"Promise to come back soon?" I asked, hugging him. He smiled.

"I promise. Promise to talk to Chad?" he asked. I looked away pretending I didn't hear that. "Sonny. If you don't talk to him, I'll talk to him for you. It's one or the other." He grinned. I froze. Oh no. No way was he going to talk to Chad. He would embarrass me. It's what Jason does.

"I'll talk to him when I'm ready. I promise." I smiled, reassuringly. I gave him a last hug and kiss on a cheek before he got on the train.

The walk home was nice, the cool air calmed my nerves. When I got to my house, I went upstairs to an old shoe box I had. I grabbed out my necklace he had given me when for my 8th birthday, and held it while I looked at pictures of us running and playing. The one that made me laugh the most is the one where we had mud all over us because we were taking 'mud baths'. My doorbell brought me out of my mind and back to reality. I sighed and put the box away but kept the necklace out and bounded down the stairs. I opened the door and there was Chad standing there, with his necklace in his hand, drenched in water. When did it start raining? It wasn't raining 15 minutes ago.

"Sonny." Chad sighed, holding up his necklace. I nodded.

"Chad." I said, holding up my necklace too.


	5. Wrong things happen at wrong moments

**Hey Everyone, I'm soooo sorry I haven't posted in a long time! ): But here's the chapter! I hope you enjoy! (: Same review and favorites as last time. (: 10-15. Thanks guys! Happy reading! (:  
**

We stood there staring at each other for about 5 minutes. You could feel the intensity, love, and passion in the air. Finally, he grabbed the back of my head and pressed his lips to mine roughly. I kissed him back deepening the kiss, knotting my fingers in his hair. It's like everything these past years were put into this kiss. All the love, anger, disappointment, everything we felt about each other.

"Sonny." He tried to say but I wouldn't let him. I kissed him harder and he wrapped his arms around me, hold me tighter to his body. After I while I broke off because I needed air. We were both breathing really hard, but the distance between us didn't change. "I love you." he said, and kissed me again. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry." He said in between kisses. I laughed.

"Do you want to come inside and dry off?" I asked, looking him up and down. You could see his rock hard 6-pack under his soaked white t-shirt. He just stared at me. I sighed. "Chad. If you don't get your ass inside right now, you're going to catch a cold." I glared. He laughed.

"Fine." He said. I smiled widely.

"Fine." I said. He started grinning.

"Good." I grinned at him.

"Good."

"So are we good?" He chuckled.

"Oh, we are SO good." We broke into a roar of laughter. He stepped inside, taking off his shoes. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. "Here" I said throwing it at him. He gave me a confused looked. "You better take those clothes off and wrap that towel around you because I am not letting you walk around my house soaked in water." I stated, crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes and took off his shirt, opening the door and ringing it out outside while I went to my room. I grabbed him some boxers because I sleep in them. And some sweats of my dad's. I always kept my dad's sweats because they were comfortable. And they reminded me of him. Once I got downstairs, his soaked clothes were sitting next to him and he had the towel around him, walking around my living room, looking at pictures. I tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the clothes. He smiled.

"Thanks." He said. Then looked down and saw a pair of boxers sitting there.

"Wouldn't your dad get mad at me for wearing his clothes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I gulped and let it go. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away. "Wait. These aren't your dads?" he asked following me. I still didn't answer him, as I pretended to do something. He stopped dead in his tracks and grinned. "These are yours?" he asked. I rolled my eyes again and walked away once again. He still proceeded to follow me around. "Since when do you where boxers?" he laughed. I groaned.

"Oh my goodness, shut up." I said, still pretending to do stuff.

"No. Now I want to know. Since when do you where boxers?" he asked, still grinning his fat head off.

"Oh my goodness, you're so annoying! Shut up!" I yelled, throwing a towel at him. But his grin just got bigger if that were even possible and he kept following me around.

"So these are yours!" He laughed. I took the towel and started smacking him with it and he started laughing and landed on the couch. He scrunched up trying to protect himself from the towel still laughing. I finally stopped hitting him, satisfied that he shut up. I leaned down and kissed him hard, quickly and ran away to my room. I grinned and hid in my walk-in closet behind the door. It was a sliding door so you could see through the little crack. I turned off the light and waited to see if he would find me. I heard my bedroom door open and saw him through the little crack. He searched through everything in my room, in empty boxes, under my bed, everywhere. Then he stopped and stared at my closet door. He made his way over and opened my door and stared me. I saw the great amount of hunger in his eyes and it made me smile. He came towards me slowly as I backed up against my shoe rack. Once he was close enough to me, he pressed his lips to mine hard, trailing his lips up and down my neck. I let out a little moan and cover my mouth.

"I didn't do that!" I said, placing my hand back over my mouth. He chuckled and continued to kiss up my neck and down my jaw line. I bit my tongue to keep me from making noises but it was very hard. I gasped a little, and he started to suck in some places. I was about to bring his lips back up to mine when he started tickling me. I giggled and groaned at the same time. It came out sounding really funny… I was giggling because I was ticklish and I was groaning because he just totally ruined the moment. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately, but slowly. I liked this kiss, except let's just say some things happen at the wrong time… While we were kissing in my closet, my mom walked in. And of course, the door to my closet was open… Well this is awkward. We all stood there in silence for a while until Chad spoke up.

"I think I'm going to go…" he said, walking out but my mom stopped him.

"I don't think so." She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Who the hell are you? And why were your hands on my daughter?" she asked.

"Mom!" I yelled. I can't believe she was doing this.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Monroe." He said, looking down. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Mom, this is the guy I was telling you about yesterday." I said, slowly. She looked at me and smiled.

"Well then. Why didn't you just say so? At least you aren't Chad. Then we would have some problems." She chuckled. He looked down. And I sighed. I turned towards him.

"Maybe you should go home. Meet me at the park later?" I asked, not wanting him to go, but I knew me and my mom had things to talk about. He nodded and leaned down to kiss me, walking down the stairs and out the door. Once I heard the door close I threw my hands up in frustration and groaned.

"Well. That was interesting…" My mom said, looking at my doorway.

"Mom! Why did you have to say that? Why?" I asked, frustrated.

"Well it's true. After what that boy did to you, I can never forgive him." She said, shaking her head at the thought of even forgiving him.

"Mom! That was him! That was Chad! And now I don't even know if he wants to see me again." I glared at her. "Now excuse me, while I go and try and clear my head from all the frustration you put inside it." I said, grabbing my phone and walking out the door. What was I going to do? My mom hates Chad, and I love him. If she loved me, she would be happy for me right?


	6. Night Swim

**Hey everyone!! I'm sooo sorry I took sooo long writing this! I've been so caught up! I hope you forgive me!! And for those of you who haven't read my other post thingy. I'm doing music now! And my other post is on my profile! Get the link to my video there! Or type in rubylynn93 on YouTube and watch my video called "Because I Believe" (: Thanks! R&R&F! (:**

I was walking along the ocean shore, my shoes in hand, looking down at the ground feeling the sand between my toes. I remember doing this when I was a little girl when we visited Florida. It's so beautiful here. I stopped and turned towards the ocean, watching the moon light glimmer off the top of the water. I looked up to see the stars brighter than ever.

"Romantic." I whispered to myself. I always thought that being under the moon and stars with the one you love would be so romantic. Just too even stand under the stars, and look out over the ocean. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I recognized those arms within a seconds notice. He rested his chin on my shoulder and held me closer to him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, kissing my neck lightly. I sighed.

"Am I supposed to be? My mother hates you and I love you." I shook my head, sighing. I stared out towards the ocean before breaking free of his grasp. I started pulling off my clothes one by one, besides my bra and underwear, walking towards the ocean. I looked back at him and he had a confused yet shocked look on his face. I turned back towards the water and dove in. The nice cool water felt good against my skin. I looked back towards him and I didn't see him. I sighed, then I felt those two strong arms wrap around me again.

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear, trailing his lips down my neck. I closed my eyes and tilted my neck. I groaned. He chuckled. "What?" He wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"How do you always know how to make me feel better?" I pouted, crossing my arms. He laughed.

"Hey, you know how to make me feel better too. I'm not the only one in this boat." I smiled, leaning against him, looking up at the stars. His fingers brushed up and down my sides. "So tomorrow's Monday… What are you going to do?" He asked, softly. I sighed.

"I don't know yet. I'm thinking about just hanging out. Maybe going tanning. I'm not exactly enrolled in school yet." I giggled, what kind of question is that?

"Well, you can go to work with me. After all, I am the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper." He smirked, his thumb making circles on my side.

"Conceded, much?" I said, giggling. He grinned.

"You know it. But you're my girl," he hugged me tighter "and if I say my girl is allowed to come to work with me, then my girl is allowed to come to work with me. The people at the falls can just deal with it. I'll fire them if I have to." I giggled.

"Okay. I'll go." I giggled. "But no firing people! And where do you work anyway?"  
"Condor Studios. And we're also number one show." He smirked again.  
"Condor Studios?! My favorite show is there!" He grinned.  
"Really?" he asked, pulling me in closer.  
"Yep. So Random!" I grinned. He face dropped.  
"What?!" he gave me a mean glare. I giggled and kissed him quickly, before he facial expression loosened and he pulled me in for another, more deeper kiss. I giggled.  
"Come on. We should probably go. I mean, you do have work tomorrow." I giggled.

"Yeah, I guess." He grabbed my hand, and we started walking back up to shore. We put our clothes back on, and started walking back towards our houses. He grabbed my hand and started playing with my fingers. I smiled. "So are you still doing that music thing?" He asked, curious. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm still singing, and I was actually thinking about going pro. Maybe study it in college." I shrugged again.

"I think you should. You were great when we were kids; I'm sure you're still great now." He grinned. "Sing me something." I giggled.

"Like what?" He tapped his chin, thinking hard. I giggled louder.

"Okay! Well, what about a part of that song you would sing when we were kids?" I looked at him and started cracking up laughing.

"You mean 'Time Again'? That was such a long time ago!" I said through my laughing fits.

"Yeah? So? It was still my favorite song." He intertwined his finger with mine. I smiled and starting singing softly.

"Every night as I wish upon a star  
I wonder who I really am  
Do I fit in with everyone  
Asking myself who do I want to be  
No one notices  
Except for me

I live in the crowds  
And know everyone  
Do I like where I am  
Or do I want to run  
Is this where I want to be  
Oh please help me

Sitting on the door steps of my house  
Makes me remember our first night out  
You held my hand and said  
"I promise I'll never leave you again."  
There used to be so much time  
With just me and you  
But after time  
You broke my heart into two

Your lips  
Your eyes  
That's what keeps me going strong  
And on my feet  
Your mind  
Your ways  
Brings me back to the olden days  
When we used to laugh  
And used to cry  
Why did we walk away?  
Lets find time again.

Sometimes when I'm sitting all alone  
I lay my head down and remember those days  
When we laid in the green, green grass  
And I put my head up on your chest  
But my favorite part of the times  
Is when I got to see those baby blue eyes

Your lips  
Your eyes  
That's what keeps me going strong  
And on my feet  
Your mind  
Your ways  
Brings me back to the olden days  
When we used to laugh  
And used to cry  
Why did we walk away?  
Lets find time again.

Now I run

Run up to the sky

And dream the possible dreams

For you and I

So lets run together

To the stars and the moon

And hopefully, if you promise me

We'll be together soon

Come on lets fly

Back up to the sky

And find the love we once shared

Lets fine time again

Oh oh yeah

Lets find time again

Oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah

Lets find time again

Yeah, yeah

Time again

Yeah, yeah

Time again"

He stared at me. "What?" I giggled.

"You're even better than you were before." He laughed. "You have to do the music thing Sonny." By this time we were in front of my house.

"Well, I'll think about it. And I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." I smiled and kissed him lightly. He made the kiss a little deeper before pulling away, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I know if I don't stop now I won't want to." I smiled.

"And I am perfectly okay with that." I leaned in to kiss him again and he grinned.

"You may be, but your mom isn't." I sighed.

"Fine… I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed him quickly before running towards my house and waving at him before I got inside. I walked up to my room quickly and got dressed into my pajamas. I climbed into my bed and crawled under my covers. I was definitely ready for sleep. I fell into a deep sleep and started dreaming about Chad.

**Okay, just a heads up. If you try and find this song on Google. You wont find it. Because I wrote this song. It actually pretty cruddy and it needs a lot of revising it was kind of a last minute thing and my document on my computer that had all my songs writing on it was already up and I didn't feel like looking for lyrics for a certain song lol. So I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you thought about the song anyway!**


End file.
